Total Drama High School
by seniorcopycat
Summary: In an all new season of Total Drama, seven old contestants and seven old contestants, along with a brand new host come together to participate in a brand new competition in a location none of them expected; high school. The prize; one billion dollars! Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will survive the high school experience?


**Total Drama High School**

**Episode 1: The First Day**

It is was a sunny day somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. The birds were chirping happy as they flew through the air… only to slam into a telephone pole.

Nearby, a camera crew was getting set up near a grungy, old looking school that was colored in multiple shades of brown. It was clear that it was old due to the fact that the paint was peeling off of it in multiple places and some of the windows were broken and shattered.

A black limo pulled up nearby the school and drove off not long after it had arrived, leaving behind a nineteen year old boy with dark brown eyes and blond hair. He appeared to be the average height and weight of a nineteen year old and dressed in clothes similar to Chris but instead of a short sleeved blue shirt he wore a purple version as well as sandals.

"Hi world! And we're coming to you live from a nice little high school smack dab in the middle of Muskoka, Ontario where I was born. I'm your new host… Odd Robertson, dropping the newest season of the hottest reality TV show right now!" The boy said. "Yeah, I know, I know. You were expecting Chris Mclean but since he's still in prison due to the whole… toxic waste incident, they hired _me_ to stand in for him. Hope you enjoy."

Odd turned to one of the film crew members, whom the camera could not see.

"How did I do?"

"Pretty good, keep it up," he told him.

"Thanks!" Odd said gratefully. He then began to wander around the front of the school with the camera following him closely.

"Ok, here's the deal, eleven old contestants and eleven new contestants are currently being brought here to compete in this here high school; Wawanakwa High, named after the old island from the first season." Odd explained. "Here, like the previous seasons they will spend a whole semester at this old school and go through challenges related to various school related subjects as well as face the judgement of their fellow students. Just like the first season every three days one team will either get a reward of some sorts and the other will have to make on their teammates take the walk of shame towards that there Loser Bus."

Box gestured to a very old and beat up looking bus nearby. Puffs of ghastly smoke spit out of it, it looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"There they will expelled from the game, for good, no exceptions like last time." Odd stated. "Very annoying in my opinion."

A little later on, Odd was shown to be sitting on a large wooden desk inside a slightly dirty classroom which had several little desks all over.

"This is Homeroom, it's where the voting will take place where every week all but one contestant will receive an 'A'." Odd explained, he held up a piece of paper with a big red 'A' drawn inside a circle. "The one who _doesn't_ will receive… an 'F'."

Odd held up another piece of paper, only this one had a big red 'F' instead of an 'A', drawn inside a circle. "Yep, it ain't a pleasant thing to have OR feel. After which, they talk a walk of shame and… well you know the rest. Plus; the winners will get to say in our nice dorms…"

Odd gestured to a fancy little building nearby that looked like the ones rich people lived in.

"Wile the loser will have to sleep… the detention room." Odd continued, gesturing to the old and poor looking portable on the other side.

"Eventually, as I'm sure you already know by the time we get to the finale, two students will engage in one last challenge and winner will receive not a hundred thousand dollar or a million… no, they will receive… one _billion_ dollars!" Odd exclaimed. "Check it out."

Odd zoomed outside and pointed at an extremely, super large cheque for one billion dollars being rolled in nearby.

"They had to use _a lot_ of cardboard." Odd told the viewers. "Any who… as for who will play, who will stay and who get the royal boot out of here all _you_ got to do is tune in and find out on the epic season premiere of… Total… Drama… High School! Odd out. Yes, nailed it!"

* * *

Later, Odd was standing in front of the entrance to the school once again.

"Welcome back to Total Drama High School." Odd began. "Now that most of you know a little bit about the new season, time to bring in the contestants or should I say student? Either way, here they come now."

Odd gestured to several long yellow school buses driving in from the west and another group from the east.

"Now, due to the harsh nature of Chris and his challenges, the contestants were a _bit_ reluctant to come back but after promising that this would be the final time they agreed, well most of them anyways…" Odd explained to the audience. "Now, returning from Total Drama Season 4…"

The first bus's doors open and the first contestant steps out of it..

"First up; Jo." Odd began. The Jockette then stepped off the bus and walked over. "Hi! I'm Odd Robertson!"

"Back off, loser." Jo grunted.

"Ok… well can you just go stand in the blue line and wait for everyone, please?" Odd asked her, a little shaken.

"Whatever." Jo said, scowling, as she proceeded to the blue line nearby.

"Ok… next up is… Zoey and her boyfriend; Mike!" The dark blond haired boy continued. The red head and the boy with multiple personality disorder step off the second bus next, holding hands.

"Hi there!" Zoey said, waving to Odd.

"Hey!" Odd said, smiling.

"Uh… not that we're complaining or anything but uh… what happened to Chris?" Mike wondered.

"And… who are you?" Zoey added.

"Long story… I'll tell you all once everyone's assembled." Odd assured them. The boy nodded, satisfied for now and went over to the blue line to join Jo.

"Next; Lightning!" The new host announced.

The now white haired athletic overachiever somersaulted out of the third bus and posed before the camera.

"Sha-bam! Guess whose back?" Lightning asked, proudly.

"Oh, no… not _him_." Jo groaned, displeased.

"Yeah… him." Odd confirmed, he looked just as displeased as she did. "Truthfully I was kinda hoping he'd say 'no'."

"Well I guess that makes you _wrong_ little man!" Lightning declared. "Sha-boom! I win! You lose!"

"It wasn't really a competition Lightning." Odd informed him.

"Oh yes it was a my friend and _you_ lost!" Lightning told him, smugly. "Sha-who-hoo! Lightning is a winner! Whoo! Lightning is a winner!"

Lightning continued to sing and dance in a smug manner until he reached the blue line where Jo slammed on his foot, making him stop.

"OW!" Lightning cried. "Darn it! That hurt!"

"Anyway…" Odd said, bewildered. "Next up is Brick!"

The Military Teen stepped off the fourth bus and saluted Odd when he first saw him.

"Brick McArthur reporting for duty, sir!" he announced.

Odd saluted him right back. "At ease Corporal, and now march to the blue line on the double!" he ordered like a drill sergeant.

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick declared as he rushed over to where the others were.

"Next… B and Dawn!" Odd announced as the Silent Genius known as B and the Moonchild, also known as Dawn step off of the fifth bus as well. Odd and B exchange piece signs and when Odd took one look at Dawn and appears to become smitten, she waved at him in a friendly manner and smiled dazed.

"Oh brother…" Jo bemoaned, rolling her eyes.

Odd stared into space for another few seconds before he managed to snap out of it. "Next… Anne Maria!"

The Jersey Shore Reject stepped off the sixth bus whilst applying some of her hairspray to her unusually dense and poufy hair.

"Hey there! How's it going ya'll?" Anne Maria asked. As she walked by Odd he ended up inhaling some of the fumes from the hairspray, coughing him to couch violently.

"Yeesh! What's in that stuff?" Odd wondered.

"I feel ya skinny, that stuff smells like crud." Jo agreed.

Anne Maria heard and saw Joe and frowned. "Oh, it's _you_ again," she said. "Nice to see ya again, pasty."

"The feeling is not mutual." Jo grumbled. "Pouf head."

Anne Maria growled angrily. "What you just say? Oh it is on!" she declared. Joe and Anne Maria look like they were about to fight but Odd managed to get in between them.

"Ladies, ladies, fighting doesn't solve anything," he told them.

"Yes it does!" Jo stated.

"Look, whatever issues you two have you can hash them out later, ok?" Odd offered.

"Yes, any more conflict between you two and your auras will be bring negative energies to our team." Dawn added.

"What she said." Odd agreed.

Both girls huff and turn away from each other, everyone else exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Any who… next up is the winner of season four; Cameron." Odd said. The former bubble boy and previous season winner exited it the seventh bus next, Mike and Zoey looked happy to see him again.

"Cam!" They called out.

"Hey guys! Long time no see." Cameron remarked before tripping on the last step of the bus, which caused Jo to laugh at his pain. Odd rushed over and helped Cameron up.

"You ok, string bean?" he asked.

Cameron groaned a little bit. "Yeah… thanks. Uh… who are you? Where is Chris?"

"Ain't that the question of the day." Odd remarked. "Wait in the line, please."

"Okey, dokey!" Cameron nodded as he rushed over to where the others were, once he arrived he high fived Mike and backed away in fear when he saw Jo and Lightning glare at him.

"Uh… hi…" Cameron said to them nervously.

"Alright next… Sam!" Odd announced, as the Game Junkie himself walked off the eighth bus whilst playing a game on his Game Guy. Although he was walking forward he seemed to be more focused on the game then where he was going.

"Wha-hoo! Another grenade launcher upgrade! Whoo! Ten Points!" Sam cheered, not realizing that he had just bumped into Odd who held him back with his hand but Sam's feet just kept moving.

"Sam? SAM!" Odd shouted before taking away his game and snapping his fingers, effectively snapping Sam out of his game trance.

"Huh? Who? Where?" Sam wondered, looking around very confused. He then realized where he was and what was going on. "Oh! Heh-Heh… sorry man. Kind of in the zone…"

"It's cool, just stand on the blue line with everyone else please." Odd told him.

"Cool!" Sam shrugged as he made his way over.

"And finally, the last contestant of season four… Dakota!" Odd finished. Sam's eyes widen with joy as the fame-monger and former mutated freak herself steps off the last bus with her sunglasses on and a smile on her face.

"Hi, everybody! I'm back!" Dakota waved, as cameras began flashing all around her.

"Hey Dakota! It's me! It's Sam!" Sam called out, waving his arms around madly trying to get her attention. "Hey! Over here!":

"You really have no pride do you?" Odd remarked.

"Nope!" Sam responded.

"Yeah… wasn't a compliment." Odd told him, bluntly, before turning to Dakota. "Ok, Dakota, we get it, your back, it's very wonderful, can you _please_ go to the blue line and wait there? Please?"

"Wow… that's first time I've ever heard a host say 'please'." Zoey remarked.

"Yeah, Chris was never this nice to us." Mike added.

"A still don't like him." Jo stated.

"You don't really like anybody…" Cameron pointed out.

"Zip it, half-pint!" Jo snapped, which made Cameron flinch a bit.

"I can hear you!" Odd called out. "By the way, the feeling is mutual Jo!"

Jo growled at Odd angrily.

"Dakota? Dakota!" Odd called out trying to avert her attention from the cameras but it didn't work, so he tried something else. "DAKOTA! Go to the line please!"

Dakota rubbed her sore ears. "Ok! No need to yell! Sheesh!" she exclaimed.

Dakota walked past Odd and made her way to the blue line where everyone else was, much to his relief.

"Alright, now that we have all the _new_ contestants here, it's time to introduce the contestants from the _previous_ seasons!" Odd declared, before whistling loudly. The several more buses pulled up on the other side of the school. Everyone turned to face them and looked anxious to see who it would be first.

"First up… DJ." Odd said. The Big Guy himself pokes his head out of the bus cautiously, he seemed almost afraid to step off.

"DJ? You ok?" Odd called out.

"Yeah I'm… just a bit nervous… this isn't Camp Wawanakwa is it?" DJ asked. "Because last time…"

"Relax, it's not Camp Wawanakwa." Odd assured him. DJ breathed a sigh of relief. "It's actually Wawanakwa HIGH SCHOOL_._"

"Oh…" DJ said before fainting dead away.

"Ok, can someone help him please?" Odd asked out loud. A few of the Interns walk over and begin to carry DJ to the red line where all the old competitors were going to be lined up.

"Thank you." The new host nodded. "Next up… Gwen!"

The Goth Girl known as Gwen is the next one to step off a bus.

"Hi!" Odd waved in a friendly manner, though Gwen didn't seem happy to see him, although she did look surprised that it wasn't Chris greeting her.

"Uh… where's Chris? Not that I'm complaining… and who are you?" Gwen questioned.

"Name's Odd, as for Chris… all in good time lovely Gwen, all in good time." Boz assure her.

"Please don't call me that." Gwen told him.

"Sorry…" Odd said, "Anyway, please take your spot on the dotted line, we'll begin as soon as everyone else is here."

"Whatever…" Gwen said as walked past him a bit coldly.

"Ok… next up is… Lindsey!" Odd said. He smiled as the Dumb Blond herself stepped off the bus with her usual peaceful smile. Odd looked to the camera. "Not too shabby…"

Dawn overheard the comment and looked a bit jealous as she folded her arms and glared at Lindsey a bit.

"Hi! Ok… do I know you?" Lindsey asked, confused. "Are you Chris?"

"No, but I am the next best thing; names Odd nice to meet you!" Odd said as he extended a hand of friendship to her. She looked at his hand confused at first but then realized what he meant and shook it, course she only used two fingers to shake his hand before walking off. "Ok… next, a contestant you all know well, season three's winner… Heather!"

The Queen Bee and main antagonist of the first season of Total Drama steps off the next bus, giving everyone an annoyed and evil glare. The veteran contestants all gasp in horror, including the newbie contestants.

"Oh no…" Gwen breathed.

"Oh yeah." Odd nodded.

"Hello. I'd say it's nice to see you people but then I'd be lying." Heather stated.

"Never stopped you before." Gwen remarked bitterly, folding her arms.

"True, but what can you do?" Heather shrugged before shooting her a glare. She then began to walk past Odd, then gave him a curt nod and a smile. "Odd."

Odd returned the nod. "Heather."

"You two _know_ each other?" Lindsey asked, confused.

"Yeah… we kind of have a certain… history… don't ask… you don't want to know." Odd told them.

Dawn looked like she was concentrating for a bit before her eyes widen. "He's right. We don't," she informed the others.

"Thank you." Odd smiled at her. "Next up…"

Before Odd could finish everyone's ears began hurting due to the loud music that was emitting from the next bus. They all turned towards it and saw the Delinquent known as Duncan step off.

"Hello Duncan." Odd said casually.

"And who are _you_ suppose to be?" Duncan demanded in a grouchy way.

"Odd Robertson, your new host." The new host replied. "Nice to meet you!"

"The feeling _isn_'_t_ mutual." Duncan stated, he walked past him and towards Gwen. "Hey, pasty!"

Gwen smiled. "Hey."

As they kiss everyone grimaces at the sight.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you guys have seen worse!" Odd told them. All the other contestants then begin to think and mummer amongst themselves, realizing that he had a point. "Any who… next up is Harold!"

The geek called Harold, also known as Harold McGrady, steps off the bus next.

"Harold! Good to see ya!" Odd smiled.

"Hey. Uh… who are you?" Harold asked. "And… where are we?"

"Short version, I'm Odd Robertson and this is Wawanakwa High School." Odd explained.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that…" Harold griped as he lowered his head, as he made his way to where the other veteran contestants were. Duncan gave him an evil look which unnerved Harold greatly.

"Ok, ladies and gentleman let me introduce… Bridgette!" Odd told the others. The surfer girl known as Bridgette stepped off the next bus that pulled up near the school. "Thank goodness she did not bring her board…"

"Hey guys!" she said in a friendly tone.

"Hi Bridgette!" Everyone aside from Heather and Jo said.

"Wow, a school instead of a tropical island or a plane, I'm starting to like you more than Chris already." Bridgette told Odd.

'Thank you." Odd said gratefully. "Please make your way to the line."

Bridgette nodded and began walking to where the other veteran contestants were, she accidently stepped on Odd's foot on the way though.

"Ow! Darn it, that hurt!" Odd moaned.

"Sorry!"

"By the way, you still haven' told us what _happened_ Chris." Gwen pointed out.

"Not that anyone's complaining." Harold added.

"All in good time Gwen, just be patient, all of you." Odd said to them all.

"I'm patient." Dawn stated. B nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, patience isn't my strongest suit." Jo admitted.

"Shocker…" Odd mumbled.

"I heard that!" The Jockette exclaimed.

"You were meant to." Odd smirked. This made the other contestants laugh a bit, while Jo just grumbled.

"He's certainly funnier then Chris." Gwen admitted.

"I'll say." Duncan added. "Still looks like a bit of a dork though.

"I heard that." Odd said insulted.

"I'll bet you were meant to." Jo quipped with a nasty smirk. This made everyone laugh also, making Box frown a bit.

"Moving on…" he said. "Next is…"

"What's up y'all? Leshawna is back!"

"Leshawna…" Odd finished.

The Sister with a Tude herself stepped off the bus with a smile. Harold smiled lovingly with heart shaped eyes, while Heather just scowled.

"Oh no…" she groaned.

"Oh yeah…" Harold breathed.

Odd saw this and rolled his eyes. "Oh boy…"

"And _you_ are?" Leshawna asked.

"Odd Robertson, the new host of the show." Odd said. "I've heard a lot about you… and particular dislike of one of the other contestants over there…"

Leshawna then noticed Heather and the two started glaring at each other fiercely, as if they were shooting daggers at each other from their eyes.

"Boy, if looks could kill…" Odd remarked to the camera. "Anyway, can you please make your way to the line?"

"Sure, just don't expect _me_ to stand anywhere near the skinny little…" Leshawna began.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you two don't like each other, it's made _very_ clear." Odd told her. "Just try to stay from each other, ok?"

"Will do hon, but I make no promises when it comes to her!" Leshawna told him as she walked past him to join the others. Both she and Heather growled at each other like two angry wolves, which made everyone, especially Cameron, very nervous.

"Ok, the next joining us… whom I _really_ don't at all… Courtney." Odd said.

The aforementioned over achiever that had a particular history with Duncan, as well as Gwen stepped off the bus also giving them a glare that was almost as nasty as the one Heather and Leshawna were giving each other. They probably would have all been safe, if Sam hadn't spoke at that moment.

"Hi there! Welcome to…" Sam began.

"Just zip it!" Courtney snapped, as she walked past Odd. "Just remember, my lawyers are ready to sue _you_ if you mess with me _at all_ during this season."

"Right…" Boz said. He then turned to the camera. "And _this_ is why I don't like her…"

"I heard that!" Courtney called out.

"Don't worry, he probably wanted you to." Jo stated.

"I am sensing that in his aura." Dawn added.

"Don't need an aura reader to point _that_ out." Duncan told her.

"Yeah, it kinda shows." Harold added.

"Moving on!" Boz called out. "Now the second to last competitor to arrive… Izzy!"

"Oh no…!" Some of them moaned. Cameron even shrieked in fear as the Psycho-hose Beast herself comes somersaulting out of the bus while shrieking like a mad person. She then landed in front of Odd and in front of the others.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked while everyone, including Odd. Backed away from her. "What? What's the matter? Is there something in my teeth?"

Izzy opened wide and showed the disgusted contestants the inside of her mouth, which looked very dirty. Odd then pushed her away.

"Ok, we get it, put it away already would ya?" he told her. "And now… the next but certainly not last contest joining us today…"

"WHA-HOO!"

Odd's stopped talking as soon as he and the others heard a joyful yell come from the last bus. A rather large fellow squeezes through the entrance of the bus and popped out on the other side with a big smile on his face. It is Owen, the big party guy.

"Guys! What's happening!?" he asked excited. "This is awesome! Wha-hoo!"

"Owen! Great to finally meet ya man!" Odd said, also excited.

"Aw, thanks! You too!" Owen said gratefully as he hugged Odd tightly. "Man this is so…"

"Awesome?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah! Awesome! Whoo!" Owen cried.

"Uh… could you put me down now before I forget how to breath…?" Odd asked, a bit strained by the pressure Owen was giving him. Owen then put him back down.

"Sorry dude, I'm just so psyched!" Owen told him.

"That much is clear." Odd nodded. "Now please, take your place among the others."

"Will do!" Owen said as he made his way to the other veteran contestants.

"Alright! Now that your all here we can finally begin!" Odd said, excited. "Now as you all already know my name is Odd Robertson and I will be your new host considering Chris is… indisposed at the moment."

"He's still in prison?" Gwen asked.

"Oh big time." Odd nodded. "But the producers still wanted another season and because Chris is still in jail they hired me to step in for him."

"But have you ever hosted a _show_ before? Courtney questioned.

"No… but that's not gonna stop me from trying!" Odd stated, determined.

"Are you _sure_ you can handle it?" Zoey asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm no expert but… running a show can be difficult." Mike added.

"Probably, but don't worry I can handle it." Odd assured them.

"So we're being hosted by a newbie… anyone else nervous here?" Duncan questioned.

"Aw, come Duncan! Just give him a chance!" Bridgette told him.

"Thank you! Now let's all head inside, shall we?" Odd asked, as he began to lead all twenty-two contestants towards the school, where their big adventure would begin.

* * *

Upon stepping through the front doors the contestants all stepped into the foyer of the school. The foyer was small and round, had a smooth red and white floor, three hallways stretched out in front of them. It had a Greek architecture theme in mind and has multiple images of a wolf on the walls and the floor.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Brick remarked.

"Cool!" Dawn said.

"Awesome!" Harold added.

"Nice place huh?" Odd asked.

"Well it's not bad as the school I _used_ to go to." Duncan stated.

"I'll admit it is somewhat nice… for now." Heather said.

"Thanks… I think." Odd said, unsure of how to respond to Heather's statement. "Anyway, this is the school foyer, it's where you guys can just hang out between classes and challenges."

"Classes?" Owen echoed.

"Yeah, the producers believe that you guys should be _learning_ something while you're doing these things, don't want to flunk out you know." Odd said.

"That makes sense." Dawn said.

"Yeah, finally a place to gain knowledge without the aid of my Mom!" Cameron said. "I was homeschooled by the way."

"We know." Odd told him.

"Not that we _needed_ to." Jo added.

"Sha-right." Lightning agreed.

"Moving on…" Odd said, as he lead them to another part of the school. They soon arrived in the Homeroom. "As I've already told our viewers, this is Homeroom, it's where the voting will take place where every week all but one contestant will receive an 'A'."

Odd then held up a piece of paper with a big red 'A' drawn inside a circle. "The one who _doesn't_ will receive… an 'F'." he said before held up another piece of paper, only this one had a big red 'F' instead of an 'A', drawn inside a circle.

"An _F_!? But I don't get F's!" Courtney proclaimed.

"Then this will be a very special moment for you when it's your turn and I hope it's soon." Odd told her. Courtney scowled at him.

"Burn! Nice one!" Jo complimented.

"Man… never seen anyone stand up to _Courtney _like that." DJ remarked to Bridgette.

"I'll say, he's not even showing _a little bit_ of fear towards her." Bridgette added.

"And that's an accomplishment on its own." Gwen stated.

"Come on! I've stood up to her multiple times!" Duncan proclaimed.

"And lost to her several." Cameron pointed out. "We've all seen it."

B and Brick both nod in confirmation.

"Watch it, newbie!" Duncan warned him.

"Alright guys, settle down." Odd told them. "Anyways, if you _do_ receive an 'F' you immediately take a walk of shame to the Bus of Losers and leave… _forever_. And I've made special arrangements so that rule _does_ stay in effect. That means _you_ Izzy."

The aforementioned crazy girl shrugged.

"And… moving on." The new host said.

* * *

Odd and the other contestants then arrive in a large and somewhat grungy looking cafeteria with long and large seats able to fit them all on.

"This is the cafeteria, where will all be served breakfast, lunch and dinner… by Chef." Odd said, gesturing to the scary looking chef at the counter waving at them.

"Hey kids…" he said with an evil smile. Everyone gasped.

"You brought _Chef_ here?" Gwen demanded.

"Oh no…" Sam groaned.

"Aw man… this stinks!" Lightning complained.

"Yeah… you said it." Lindsey agreed, as she held back any chunks that were coming back up.

"Sheesh! No appreciation." Chef said, dismayed and annoyed.

"Hi, Chef!" Owen called out, waving.

"Well except from him." Chef added.

"At least _someone_ likes you… sort of." Odd shrugged.

"Uh, excuse me? Can I use the rest room?" Leshawna asked. "Nature's kind calling for momma as we speak, you know?"

"Go right ahead." Odd nodded, as Leshawna walked off to the nearest restroom. Both Odd and Chef then began snickering as she left.

The big girl then entered the girls room but as soon as she sat down on one of the toilets she noticed something on the back of the door.

"There's a camera in the potty _again!?_" she exclaimed. "Ugh, can't a girl do her business is private?"

"Sorry!" Odd called out.

* * *

Later, both groups consisting of the new contestants and the old were all gathered at the start of a very long hallway.

"Alright, now that the tour is over with it's time to name the teams." Odd told them. "All veteran contests move to the right and all the fairly contestants move to the left."

They begin to do as he said until Dawn nearly tripped on the super clean floor, but Odd caught her at the last moment.

"I gotcha," he assured her. They both smiled at each other, which Heather noticed and talked about in the confessional.

"Oh my gosh! That new guy is totally crushing on the weird girl! What's he see in her anyway? She's even two years younger than him! Has he no shame? Huh?" she questioned to the camera.

"Thank you, kind sir." Dawn said as she straightened up.

"Welcome. Any who… all the veteran contestants… you will all be Team Geezers and all the new contestants… you'll be Team Newbies." Odd told them. "Ta-da!"

"Really? Team _Geezers?_" Courtney questioned. "Do we_ look_ old?"

"Well you guys are two years older than these guys." Odd said, gesturing to the new contestants.

"But… so are _you_." DJ pointed out.

"Regardless!" Odd stated. "Look, I didn't come up with the names, the producer guys did. If I chose them do you really think I would go with 'Geezers'?"

Some of the contestants began to open their mouths to answer.

"Rhetorical." The new host interjected. "Now, it's time to begin today's challenge."

"Whoo-hoo! Awesome! I hope it's an eating challenge." Owen stated.

"And I hope it's a _gaming _challenge." Sam added.

"Oh if only it was…" Odd mused.

"Huh?" They both said in unison.

Odd began to walk off in a different direction. "Follow me."

Both teams began to follow him out of the cafeteria and down the hallway until they reached a particularly long hallway in front of them.

"Ok, the first challenge is fairly simple; you all have get from _here_… all the way down to homeroom at the end of the hall right before the bell goes, signalling the beginning of class." Odd explained.

"That's it? We can handle that." Gwen stated, confidently.

"Well to make things a bit more challenging, I added a few… booby traps to slow some of you down." Odd told them.

Some of the guys chuckled after he said that.

"Man… you said 'booby'!" Lightning said between laughs, Odd joined in as well. Some of the others just groaned.

"Well as long as it doesn't do anything to my hair, I'm good." Anna Maria stated.

"Ready Mike?" Zoey asked her boyfriend.

"Ready Zoey." Mike nodded.

"Oh no… not an Athletic Challenge…" Cameron groaned.

"Oh _yes_ and athletic challenge!" Jo cheered. "This one is _so_ mine!"

Lightning stepped forward. "No, you mean _mine!_"

The Brick stepped forward next to the two. "As if! My military training is gonna make you two eat the dust!"

"Cool it jocks!" Odd told him. "Remember; this challenge is a _team effort_, you only win if you _all_ get here. _Together_. Got it?"

Most of them nod in confirmation.

"Alright, then get ready to run!" Odd told them, while they all got into their running positions. Owen, Sam and Cameron did so a bit reluctantly though. "Ok… on your mark… get set… Run!"

Odd takes out an Airhorn and pressed a button, releasing a loud noise. All twenty-two contestants then started running and shouting. As they did so Odd backs up into a another room.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" Gwen called out to the others.

"I'm going, I'm going!" DJ cried, while Harold karate chopped Mike who was in his way and kept moving but was tossed aside by Duncan.

"No room for losers!" he said.

"Hey, no harassing your teammates guys! Your suppose to win the challenge _together_, remember?"

They all froze when they heard that voice come out of nowhere. Owen screamed.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Who else?"

"Odd? Where are you?" Bridgette asked.

A screen then lowered and revealed the face of their new host. "Here I am!" he said. "Pretty cool huh? I'm in the special 'monitor room' of the school, so I can view everything that's going on from here."

"Kinda creepy don't you think?" Zoey asked him.

"Hmm, not really, now come on the race is still on you know!" Odd reminded them.

"Oh, right!" Zoey realized as she and the others continued to run down the hall. Along the way heather's foot became caught on something sticky which caught her by surprise. She looked down and saw that her foot was stuck in a little tar pit in the place of a floor tile.

"What the…?" Heather questioned, shocked.

"Told ya there'd be booby traps." Odd said, with a snicker.

"Very funny, Odd." Heather said, bitterly and sarcastically.

"That's why I'm laughing!" Odd pointed out.

Heather growled in frustration as she continued to try and get her foot out while some of the Newbies ran past her. Sam looked behind him and laughed at her before a tall wall popped up in front of them, which he ran straight into. Duncan and Gwen just ran around it.

"Ha-ha! Loser!" Duncan smirked.

However because he wasn't looking where he was going Duncan ran face first into a Celine Dion music store standee that had just popped out.

Gwen stopped and turned to him. "Duncan! Are you ok?" she asked.

"No…" The delinquent responded with a groan.

They heard Odd laughing on the monitor. "Nice one!" he said, between laughs.

"Not funny, Odd!" Gwen stated, as she helped Duncan up.

"Ok, sheesh! Take a pill." Odd muttered.

As Gwen helped Duncan up, some of the members from Team Newbie's ran by her with no problem.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Dawn called out.

Sam panted heavily. "Not… soon enough…" he breathed.

Suddenly two paintball machine guns popped out of two tiles in the floor and aimed themselves at them.

"Oh come on!" Sam complained.

"Incoming!" Odd called out as the guns began to fire rapid fire paint balls at the contestants. They easily manage to hit Sam and Owen, while many of the others did their best to duck.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Owen cried.

"Gah! Me too!" Sam added before collapsing.

Some paintballs come Dawn's way but B manages to shield her just in the nick of time.

"Whew! Thank you B." Dawn said, gratefully. The big silent guy nodded and smiled at her which made Odd a bit jealous but at the same time a bit happy.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Mike called out as he and Zoey ran down the hallway together while holding hands.

As they ran model air planes suddenly appeared and began to zoom over their heads, causing them to duck.

"What the…?" Mike said as he watched the planes zoom all over them place. Everyone then began to notice them.

"Are those…" Brick began.

"Remote control air planes?" Jo finished.

"Yeah, some of my favorite toys." Odd stated from the screen. "Very fun and _very_ effective at being annoying, so says my Dad."

As he ran down Lightning easily manages to dodge each of the flying planes with several jumps and flips.

"Whoo! Sha-bam! Can't touch this!" Lightning cheered before he it hit in the face with a frying pan that just popped out of the ceiling. He immediately falls over. Both Jo and Odd laugh at this, notice that they are laughing together and turn away from each other scowling. Brick then runs ahead of her.

"Come on Jo! Or else you'll be _dead last!"_ he told her, mockingly.

"I'll show you 'dead last'!" Jo hollered as she sped ahead.

"That's it guys, keep at it!" Odd urged them. "And watch out for those bobby traps!"

Then suddenly, despite the fact that they were running Lindsey and DJ didn't appear to be going anywhere, it was like they were running in place.

"Hey… is the hallway getting _longer_ or something?" Lindsey wondered.

"Yeah, why aren't we moving?" DJ questioned.

Leshawna then ran past them. "Because you're standing on a treadmill!" she told them. "Look!"

They both look down and saw that the part of the floor they were standing on was the bottom half a treadmill.

"Oh! No wonder I'm working up a sweat!" Lindsey realized.

"Well get off their quick! The clock is ticking!" Odd reminded them. They both nod, jump off the treadmill and resume running. "Come on guys, run! Run!"

Owen panted hard. "We're running… as fast… as we… can…" he said.

"Hardly!" Heather said as she ran past him easily.

"Uh… could someone help Owen?" Odd asked them. "Someone? Anyone?"

"I'm on it!" Izzy cried as she rushed over to Owen and started rolling him away like he was a giant ball.

"That'll do!" Odd remarked.

"Guys! I think I can see the homeroom!" Dawn cried, pointing to the door up ahead of then.

"The allow lightning to lead the way!" The white haired over achiever declared as he raced ahead. "Sha-boom!"

"How about… Sha-look out!" Odd cried.

"Huh?" Lightning said before he ended up pulling a hidden cord with his foot that ended up triggering something. The rest of the Newbies all gathered near him, since they were the ones in the lead. "Uh-oh…"

"Lightning! What did you do!?" Jo exclaimed.

"Tried to warn ya…" Odd shook his head. "Now duck."

"Duck?" Sam echoed before little blasters pop out from various places and aim directly at them.

"Uh-oh…" Sam said, slowly as Dakota approaches, walking.

"Hey, what did I miss?" she asked.

"Not these!" Odd said before the blasters began to fire various sports balls like basketballs, footballs, soccer balls and dodge balls at them. They all shielded themselves, got down on their knees or hid behind others, B and Mike, both shielded Dawn and Zoey at the same time while Lightning was having trouble moving due to all the balls being thrown at him.

"Ow! Hey! Cut that out! That's a personal foul!" he cried.

They then notice Team Geezers rushing towards them, with Owen leading the charge.

"Coming through!" he called out as he jumped and landed on his belly, allowing him to slid across the smooth floor like a bullet. All the others jumped onto him and began to ride him.

"Yeah! Ride 'em Owen! Ya-hoo!" Duncan cheered.

The rest of the Geezers that weren't riding on Owen followed them close behind, cheering. Eventually Owen slammed into the door of the homeroom and knocked right off its hinges as they entered with a crash. The rest of the team entered as well and saw them all laying on the ground with the desks all scattered.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah… just peachy…" Duncan said, sarcastically.

"Great!" Lindsey said, happily, unaware of his sarcasm.

"Congratulations! The Geezers win the first challenge of the season!" Odd announced. Everyone on Team Geezer's cheers while the Newbies all moan.

"Nice going, Lightning!" Jo scolded the over-achiever.

"Yeah, way to blow us the challenge glory hound!" Anna-Maria added.

"Me? What did Lightning do!?" Lightning exclaimed, obliviously. This caused everyone to glare at him angrily, though Dawn just looked at him disappointed.

"Well guys, well done on completing the first challenge, now you get to sleep on the good beds tonight." Odie said. He then turned to the other team. "Newbies… sorry to say, but you'll all be sleeping to detention tonight."

"Aw… again?" Sam complained. Everyone looked at him oddly. "Yeah… you don't want to know."

"Anyway… Newbies, get yourselves cleaned up for tonight…we vote one of you off." Odd declared.

"I sure wish I could _all_ of you off. Lightning doesn't do working with a team of losers." The jock stated, firmly, making everyone glare at him angrily.

"And _we_ don't like working with _a_ loser." Jo said, sternly as she and the others all walked off.

"There's _another_ loser? Where?" Lightning asked, looking around. Odd just rolled his eyes on the screen.

"Anyways… the good news for you geezers is now you get to sleep in fancy dorm across the street. The butler is waiting for you." Odd told them.

"Wha-hoo! We get to stay at a fancy dorm place!" Lindsey cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Heather smiled.

"Whoo-hoo!" Bridgette cheered also.

"Yahoo! We get to stay! We get to stay! We are so awesome! We won the contest!" Owen sang.

Odd then noticed the sad looks on the other teams faces and approached them. "Aw, cheer up guys, you'll get it next time… hopefully and another bright side; no one gets voted off, so says me… the host," he said.

"Aw, thank you!" Dawn said, touched.

"Yeah, guess you're not such a bad dude after all… even if you are a horrible dresser." Anna-Maria added.

"Thanks… I think…" Odd said as he turned towards the camera again. "Well, that's day one the semester. Whose going home next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… High School! Odd out. Yes, nailed it again!"

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first Total Drama fic so please be gentle with me and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
